il mio amore
by ThisIsAfrica
Summary: Bella thought that part of her life was over. She thought that he didn't want her. So she finally made her peace and let go. She was wrong.


Summary: Bella thought that part of her life was over. She thought that he didn't want her. So she finally made her peace and let go. She was wrong.

Rated M for sexual content in future chapters.

Disclaimed: Twilight (characters and storyline) are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Prelude:

The man sat in the hard airport chairs watching quietly while the staff tripped all over themselves to keep him happy. His family sat fussing over him, clearly happy for his return. While they were all joyful he was quiet, just wishing for a bit of peace.

His brother-in-law Emmett was smiling and joking around, trying to get him to smile. His uncle trying to get Emmett to tone done some of his dirtier jokes while also trying to comfort his worried wife. His aunt was mollycoddling him, trying in vain to tame his hair. His brother James was glaring at Emmett while trying to steer the conversation toward business. And his sister Rosalie was across from him, talking his ear off while continuously trying to throw his ex Tanya at him. All these people flew all this way to see him but they were not the one he wanted.

"That's enough," he said finally. Everyone calmed down instantly. "Where's my wife?"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The wind was blowing a cool breeze through the open window where Bella was washing dishes. She looked out into the street and watched the children playing while doing the soothing task. Well, to her it was soothing. Some thought that washing dishes was one of the dullest tasks imaginable, but to her it was as soothing as such a task could ever be. It allowed her time to slow down and think while escaping from her world.

As usual her mind began to wonder. She started to think about her bookstore and the new shipment that is expected within the next couple of days. She thought about Angela, an employee who had also become a good friend, and wondered if she had finally got the courage to talk to Ben, the shy man who came in everyday for coffee and a book, but who really spent his time sneaking glances at Angela. ~ How sweet ~ thought Bella. She thought of many things in addition to her bookstore: her garden, the shopping that she needed to complete, her favorite show that would be on later that night, and the book that was on her nightstand that she had almost finished.

While she thought of many things, she also steered her thoughts clear of where they really wanted to go. To beautiful green eyes and copper hair that refused to be tamed. To gentle hands and their passionate embrace.

~It's no use anyway~ Bella sighed, continuing to stare out the window while finishing her task.

Bella walked into her bookshop later that day. It was a cozy little space with lots of couches and tables for shoppers to relax and enjoy their reading and coffee. It was her dream to open up her own bookstore. It was also the only link to her past, however small. ~No, I don't want to think about that. Not today~

As she walked though the door Bella smiled as waved at the few familiar faces already inside. There was Mrs Cope, an elderly woman who bought books to donate to the local children's library every week. And Sam, who owned the local mechanic shop and was no doubt there to read up on the latest mechanic book. And of course Ben, who hid behind his book and every few seconds snuck glances at the counter where Angela was working. ~Tick tock~ Bella mused, hoping that Ben will hurry up and make his move before too long.

"Hi Bella! How are you today?" asked Angela, as Bella moved behind the front counter, setting her purse under the counter.

"The same old, same old," Bella said wryly, leaning against the counter, "How are things going so far?"

"Um, pretty good. We got the new shipment in earlier and I already took inventory," Angela exclaimed.

"Oh good, I was worried that we wouldn't get the new books in time. The past books in the series have sold out so fast that we definitely need the backup".

Bella glanced behind her in time to catch Ben staring at Angela before shifting his eyes down yet again. Angela just continued looking down, raising her eyes every so often to see if Ben was looking at her. Bella just rolled her eyes, hoping that they would just hurry up already. They really couldn't be anymore obvious.

"Oh, there were a couple of guys here asking for you earlier. I told them that you would be in later today and they agreed to try again later, " Angela said.

"A couple of guys?" Bella frowned, "Did they say what they wanted?"

"No, but they seemed very professional. Dark hair, dark suites, briefcases."

"Hmmm," Bella thought absentmindedly. She was quickly distracted as a group of women came in through the front door. ~Busy, busy, busy~ Bella thought happily, all thoughts of mysterious men in suits out of her mind for now.

* * *

Bella sighed as she turned off her car and leaned her head against the stealing wheel. As much as she loved her business, sometimes it was just tiring. You would think that in a small town like Forks a small bookstore wouldn't see much action but it was completely opposite. Everyone in town loved Bella and often came in to check in and see how she was fairing. They all remembered Charlie, the dutiful Police Chief who was killed in action years ago, and vowed to make his daughter feel at home.

Relaxed enough for now, Bella grabbed her purse and got out of the car, not even nothing to lock it. After all, this was still Forks where the biggest crime was logging accidents. Besides, though her dad was long dead, no one would mess with his old house and his daughter who now lived in it.

Bella walked up to the house, remembering to grab her mail, and let herself in. She put her purse down on the side table and remembered to put her keys on the hook. She bent over to remove her shoes, placing them under the side table when she was finished. While some might find repetitiveness boring, Bella found if soothing. Knowing where everything was made it all easier on her. And an easy life made her happy. ~Especially considering how my previous life was~ Bella mused, continuing on to the kitchen. She washed her hands thoroughly then proceeded to pull the chicken that she left to de-thaw out of the refrigerator. She took pleasure in the repetitive act of preparing the chicken. Cooking was always a way for her to show people that she cared about them. She took pleasure in caring for others, even if certain people weren't as receptive to it as she would have liked. Bella sighed, covering the chicken legs that were frying in the pan. ~What is going on with me today?~ Bella asked herself, frustrated.

Shaking her head, she moved to turn the stove off, putting the chicken aside to cool down. While washing her hands she heard a car door slam, then another a few moments later. Looking up she saw two men in black suits with dark sunglasses coming up her sidewalk. If she was anyone else she would think the Secret Service was calling on her, but no, she recognized their features.

Bella turned her back to the window, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then another. And another. She lifted a shaky hand to run it through her hair, forgetting that it was tied back. As the loud doorbell rang out in the silent house Bella opened her eyes, took one last deep breath, and steeled herself for what was coming. She walked to the door, the last four years flashing through her mind. ~Just one foot in front of the other. Easy goes it. You can do this.~ When she finally reached the door she gently lay her forehead against it, quickly sending a prayer up for help, and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked in a shy voice. She hated that she still automatically felt interior to anyone involved in her former life but it wasn't something that she could exactly help. ~Apparently four years doesn't change anything~ Bella smirked inwardly.

"Yes Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to be Mrs. Cullen would you?" asked the man in black on the left. Intimidating thought that they both seemed, at least he was smiling. The man in black on the right almost looked constipated he was frowning so hard.

"Um," Bella gulped, her worst fears coming true before her very eyes. "I prefer Ms. Swan. I haven't gone by Mrs. Cullen in many years."

"Of course, ma'am. May come in please? We have something very important to discuss with you."

Bella sighed, her eyes drifting closed for a few seconds. "Yes, you might as well. I can't say that this isn't really a surprise. I imagined that I would see you at some point".

"Thank you Mrs... Ms. Swan," murmured the man in black on the left, the one on the right still silent.

Bella stepped back and opened her door even wider, allowing the men into her home. "If you'll just follow me I'll show you were we can sit and discuss whatever is going on," Bella said, closing the door. The men stood back, slightly bowing their heads while Bella passed. She quickly led them to her living room, imploring them to sit.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I have plenty of water, tea, milk, and juice if you would prefer," Bella asked, not wanting to sit down and start the hard conversation just yet.

"No, thank you ma'am," the man on the right finally answered, seemingly irritated that Bella obviously wanted to procrastinate. Bella nodded and sat down across from them.

"Okay, so what is this all about?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Your husband ma'am. We have finally found him after four years. Edward is alive. And he's asking for you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are obviously welcome. Update should be tomorrow (3/29). Thanks.


End file.
